yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayumu Ito
'First Name' Ayumu 'Last Name' Ito 'IMVU Name' MatrixShadows 'Nicknames' Sensei Age Age: 35 Month: 10/13 Gender Male 'Height' 5 Foot 6 inches 'Weight' 173 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' When he was younger and still in school he was a foolish type of kid. Thinking he was welcome to the other kids because they claimed to be his so called friends. Now a days he never wants anyone to call him a friend but what his title states, Sensei. He grew up to be humble, accepting and patience from learning to be a teacher in Martial Arts because he learned everyone has a different learning speed so quickier, some slower and some that are just what some people call "normal". He learned in his trained in Ninjutsu to be silent but also to learn to talk to the enemy if they suspected him that he had to be deceptive and lie. Knowing how to do that he studied to know if someone is doing that to him or he would simply stalk the person to find out. Since he is a seasoned teacher he won't take shit from students but will make sure they see them through to the end of the training. His grown up self is determined, catious, humble, accepting, patient, and commited. He won't get pissed in a fight but stay calm unless something is terriblly wrong like gun wounds, he never been shoot before. He has a pattern on how to teach people and how to do things each different day, like shopping and etc. When is knows he is being followed he will leave false clues on what he is gonna do or even when he does things to change things up. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: N/A Rank: Sensei 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Martial Arts Sensei 'Fighting Style' Ninjutsu, Kendo, Jujutsu, Naginatajutsu and Judo 'Weapon of Choice' Kodachi (Short Katana) Allies/Enemies Allies: N/A Enemies: N/A 'Background' Ayumu Ito, he hails from Japan, Ryukyu Islands (Osumi). When he was in school he knew different kids growing up to be in gangs, small time ones. He set out to be friends with them. Some took him in because he was in a dojo learning fighting styles (refer to the Styles). His main style, Ninjutsu, he loved to learn and focus on since he was a rather sneaky type in school because of all the gangster kids to know if they were talking behind someone's back or not. He also vigeriously trained on all the styles we could be some were just too much to handle so he set out to learn fighting with weapons and hand to hand (the other fighting styles), so that when faced with someone he knew he could get away from them. When he found out he was being used for them to learn the styles he set out to become a Sensei so he could train kids to not join the local gangs. He slowly found out most of his students were local gang members and set out to make a new dojo in a hostile area called District one. Since he failed his mission years ago he wants nothing more then to educate the kids or others in district one so that maybe there would be less death, that maybe one man can make that difference. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 06:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 17:01, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Civillian